Mistake
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jonty, Murphamy] Monty est amoureux de Jasper, qui sort avec Octavia, alors plutôt que de lui dire ses sentiments, il reste là à le regarder et à ruminer. Et puis il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas seul à ruminer, Murphy est là aussi et question ruminage, c'est le champion.


**Titre :** Mistake

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty et peut-être Murphamy

 **Prompt :** Tu me files des boutons.

* * *

Assis par terre sur l'herbe mouillée, Monty se gelait les fesses et était d'une humeur morose. Il avait froid mais il s'en foutait, il ne voulait pas bouger de là, il avait une vue imprenable sur Jasper et Octavia qui se roulaient des pelles. C'était comme se mettre les doigts dans une plaie pour le plaisir de se faire du mal. Il avait envie de se traiter d'imbécile et il allait le faire au moment où il entendit :

\- Non mais quel imbécile !

Monty tourna les yeux pour voir qui avait osé lui retirer les mots de la bouche. Murphy était assis pas très loin de là et semblait d'aussi mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Monty se disait qu'il y avait une échelle Murphy. Simple agacement, énervement, colère, rage. Les seules humeurs dont l'adolescent semblaient capables.

Monty n'était pas sûr que Murphy l'ait vu, il semblait perdu dans son monde. Il grogna :

\- Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fout avec cette fille ?

Monty regarda à nouveau Jasper et Octavia et marmonna :

\- Moi aussi je me demande.

\- C'est juste pour faire le beau !

\- Peut-être.

\- Genre _« en je suis trop beau et trop fort je roule des pelles à une gonzesse »,_ pauvre con.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit qu'il était con mais…

Murphy frappa son poing sur le sol.

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'elle.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Il peut bien vivre sans elle !

\- A mon avis oui.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est avec elle ? Pourquoi ?

Monty haussa les épaules. Jasper rigolait, nez contre nez avec Octavia.

\- Parce qu'elle le fait rire.

Monty se demandait pourquoi Murphy semblait aussi énervé. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire que Jasper et Octavia sortent ensemble après tout ?

Murphy tourna soudainement les yeux vers Monty, comme s'il réalisait soudain qu'il n'était pas entrain de parler tout seul. Puis il soupira.

\- Alors toi aussi…

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Monty sans savoir exactement quoi « lui aussi » mais ne voulant surtout pas contredire l'autre adolescent.

Murphy le toisa de bas en haut d'un air un peu méprisant puis tourna la tête.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, je ne suis pas jaloux, simplement ça m'énerve de le voir minauder.

\- D'accord. Ca m'énerve aussi, un peu.

\- Et puis regarde la, elle n'est pas faite pour lui.

Monty regarda à nouveau Octavia.

\- Elle est plutôt jolie.

\- Mouais.

\- Il a l'air heureux avec elle.

Murphy fronça les sourcils et balança un caillou au loin. Monty aurait bien lancé un caillou lui aussi. Mais à quoi bon ? Lancer des cailloux ne changerait rien. Jasper serait toujours entrain de serrer Octavia dans ses bras, continuerait de lui chuchoter des trucs à l'oreille, délaissant son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Monty ne dise :

\- Il te plait alors ?

Murphy émit un grognement. Monty prit ça pour un oui.

\- Je pense qu'il me plait aussi.

Murphy ricana, un peu méprisant :

\- J'aurais pas cru ça de toi. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal alors…

Monty hocha la tête :

\- Et il est drôle.

\- Plutôt sympa.

\- Son sourire est incomparable.

\- Et ses yeux… Renchérit finalement Murphy.

Tous les deux se regardèrent comme si soudainement ils se comprenaient.

\- Ce que je préfère c'est ses cheveux indomptables. Ajouta Monty.

Murphy acquiesça brusquement, et détourna la tête. Il lança un nouveau caillou. Avant de lâcher :

\- Ses tâches de rousseurs sont pas mal non plus.

Monty buggua.

\- Tu veux dire ses grains de beauté ?

\- Mais non, je parle de ses tâches de rousseurs. Ca lui donne du charme. Ne répète jamais à personne que j'ai dis ça où je…

\- Mais il n'a pas de tâche de rousseur.

Murphy le fixa avec mépris :

\- Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

\- Non, je connais son visage par cœur, depuis des années, et il n'a que des grains de beauté. Très jolie d'ailleurs, j'aime particulièrement celui qu'il a au sourcil.

\- Il n'a pas de grain de beauté au sourcil, je le sais assez, je n'arrête pas de le regarder.

Monty réfléchit, regarda Jasper des fois que soudainement des tâches de rousseur lui aient poussées sur le visage pendant cette minute de discussion, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il laissa alors son regard se perdre sur les alentours. Il y avait des ados qui s'amusaient à se battre avec des bâtons, des ados qui discutaient assis tranquillement, d'autres qui bossaient. Et Bellamy, la main accroché à la taille d'une jolie fille, rigolait en embrassant ses cheveux. Bellamy qui avait des tâches de rousseurs.

\- Tu parles de Bellamy ? Demanda soudainement Monty.

\- Bien sûr que oui, de qui d'autre ?

\- Je croyais… Je parlais de Jasper moi.

Murphy jeta un coup d'œil à l'emplacement où se trouvait Jasper et Octavia et grimaça l'air malade.

\- Tu craques pour ce type ?

\- Oui, avoua Monty.

\- On t'as déjà dis que t'as des goûts de merde ?

\- Disait celui qui craquait pour Bellamy…

\- La ferme, Bellamy est très bien, même si c'est un abruti lâche et égoïste.

Monty se dit que venant de la bouche de Murphy, cela pouvait peut-être ressembler à des mots d'amour, il n'était pas sûr. En tout cas, alors qu'ils avaient cru pouvoir partager quelque chose, il s'avérait qu'en fait ils ne parlaient pas du tout de la même personne. Et pourtant, quelque part ils se comprenaient. Jasper embrassait de nouveau Octavia et Murphy grogna :

\- Ton mec a une meuf. Aïe.

Monty tourna les yeux vers Bellamy qui venait de passer son bras autour d'une autre fille, parlant aux deux avec beaucoup trop de proximité pour que ce soit innocent.

\- Ton mec en a plusieurs. Aïe. Lança-t-il en écho.

Ouais… Ils se comprenaient.

xxx

Plusieurs fois ils se retrouvèrent assis dans le même coin, à se faire du mal en matant les garçons qu'ils aimaient embrasser d'autres personnes qu'eux-mêmes. Monty et Murphy ne se parlaient pas toujours, ils pouvaient rester dix minutes silencieuses, puis l'un d'eux se levait et partait. Des fois pourtant, ils causaient.

\- Tu devrais laisser tomber, fit Murphy.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Non toi tu n'as aucune chance, il est avec Octavia, il ne compte pas la lâcher. Moi au moins, il change assez souvent de filles pour ne pas retenir leur nom. J'attends juste qu'il finisse par avoir le tournis.

\- Et tu penses qu'à ce moment là il se tournera vers toi ?

Murphy haussa les épaules sans répondre. Le silence s'installa, et Monty posa son menton sur ses genoux. Murphy avait sans doute raison, il était stupide de continuer à aimer Jasper, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un bouton sur lequel on pouvait appuyer pour arrêter d'aimer. Il fixait Jasper en espérant que celui-ci finisse par se tourner vers lui, en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive.

Et pourtant, comme s'il l'avait entendu, ou sentit, Jasper tourna les yeux un instant. Il regarda vers Monty et ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se détourner. Jasper, qui était déjà tout sourire, lui fit de grand signe, puis se leva, embrassa une dernière fois Octavia avant de courir vers son meilleur ami.

\- Hey Monty, qu'est ce que tu fais ? T'as l'air de t'ennuyer.

Monty se détendit un peu, Jasper était trop naïf, sans doute, pour se rendre compte que son meilleur ami était entrain de le regarder et que ça l'occupait pleinement.

\- Non ça va. On discute.

Jasper sembla alors se rendre compte de la présence de Murphy à côté de Monty.

\- Tu discutes… Avec lui ?

\- Oui.

Murphy s'était tourné vers eux et regardait Jasper comme s'il s'était agit d'un caca sous sa chaussure. Jasper lui renvoya son regard.

\- Et ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet pour Monty.

\- Parfaitement, répondit Monty.

\- Je vois… Je ne savais pas que vous vous entendiez.

Monty lui sourit et haussa les épaules. Puis il se leva, ayant envie de s'éloigner pour discuter avec son meilleur ami loin des oreilles de Murphy. Mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas que Murphy s'était levé à son tour et avait attrapé sa main.

\- On sort ensemble en fait.

Jasper et Monty se tournèrent en même temps vers Murphy, l'air aussi bête l'un que l'autre :

\- Pardon ?

Murphy jeta un regard hyper ironique à Jasper et fixa ses yeux sur Monty :

\- Tu peux lui dire, ne sois pas timide, dis lui ce qu'on a fait l'autre nuit, quand je t'ai fais tellement crier que tu m'as supplié de recommencer.

Et à nouveau Jasper et Monty demandèrent en même temps :

\- Pardon ? Sans comprendre ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Monty avait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Jamais il ne s'était passé une chose pareille avec Murphy, qui lui écrabouillait la main tellement il la serrait fort.

\- Avoue-le, grogna-t-il les yeux remplis de colère devant l'incompréhension de Monty.

Mais Monty ne savait pas ce qu'il devait avouer, alors Murphy se rapprocha de Jasper et souffla :

\- Il faisait moins l'effarouché quand il me disait qu'il adorait ce que je lui faisais.

\- Je crois pas un mot de ce que tu racontes, mytho.

Murphy roula des yeux, attrapa Monty contre lui et ce dernier se retrouva paralysé quand la langue de Murphy s'attarda sur sa joue. Paniqué il repoussa Murphy en criant à moitié :

\- Oui je me souviens maintenant, j'ai crié, tout ça, supplié.

Puis il attrapa le bras de Jasper :

\- Viens !

Et il couru presque, le plus loin possible de Murphy.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que le cœur de Monty se calme, il avait un peu perdu les pédales et surtout il avait flippé. Jasper était en train de fabriquer des balles et ne parlait pas beaucoup, cela laissa le temps à Monty de se calmer et de réfléchir. Il supposait que Murphy avait fait ça pour l'aider… Peut-être… Ou c'était juste pour emmerder Jasper et Monty à la fois, et ça avait sacrément bien marché puisque Jasper paraissait très renfrogné. Celui-ci finit par lancer :

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire.

\- Je…

\- J'aurais bien aimé le savoir par ta bouche plutôt que par la sienne.

Monty aurait bien aimé le savoir lui aussi.

\- Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

\- Euh… Je…

\- Franchement, je le sens pas ce type, il me file des boutons, il va te faire du mal.

\- Murphy est plus sympa qu'il ne le montre.

\- Je suppose que tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimes. Ronchonna Jasper.

\- Et bien…

\- C'est quoi ? Un foutu coup de foudre ?

\- En fait je…

\- Parce qu'il a de beaux yeux ?

\- Tu trouves qu'il a de beaux yeux ?

\- Non pas du tout, mais je suppose que toi oui.

Monty se frotta les cheveux :

\- C'est vrai que ses yeux sont pas mal mais…

\- Je le savais. C'est juste physique alors ?

\- Jasper je…

\- Et puis ça ne te gêne pas de laisser raconter ce que vous faites en privée comme ça ?

\- Non, j'aimerais bien qu'il ne dise rien.

Jasper semblait vraiment furieux et Monty s'approche pour essayer de le calmer :

\- Jasper, il ne me fera pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- S'il ose je… je sais pas ce que je lui fais.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

\- Je crois que je lui tire dans les parties génitales comme ça il pourra plus jamais se vanter de faire crier qui que ce soit.

\- Je suis sûr que tu viserais parfaitement, s'amusa Monty.

Jasper hocha la tête très vite :

\- Je le louperai pas.

\- D'accord. Il ne me fera pas souffrir.

\- Tant mieux, marmonna Jasper en grinçant des dents puis il se remit au travail.

xxx

Murphy abordait ce petit sourire satisfait de lui-même. Monty avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la tronche.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Parce que c'était drôle. Et ça faisait chier Jasper. D'une pierre deux coups.

\- Ca t'amuse vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Monty se laissa tomber par terre pour s'asseoir en poussant un soupir agacé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'était drôle.

\- Non.

\- Si. T'aurais vu la tête de ton pote. Il était vert de jalousie.

\- Il n'était ni vert, ni jaloux. Il s'inquiète pour ma sécurité.

\- Promis, je ne serai pas trop violent cette nuit. Fit Murphy avec un sourire ironique.

\- Ta gueule.

Monty regarda Jasper, il était avec Octavia comme d'habitude, mais il ne souriait pas vraiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bellamy occupé à donner des ordres tout en se penchant vers une jolie fille. Murphy s'attaqua à l'herbe comme s'il s'était agi des cheveux de la fille. Monty l'observa du coin de l'œil, sa fureur et son dégoût se lisait sur son visage, mais si on regardait mieux on pouvait aussi apercevoir sa peine, sa peur de continuer à aimer quelqu'un, peut-être celle de finir seul. Murphy avait beau être une tête de con, Monty savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et peut-être qu'à sa manière un peu tordu, il avait vraiment essayé de l'aider.

Monty n'eut pas trop le temps d'y penser ou d'y réfléchir, Jasper arriva et s'assit entre eux.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

\- Pas grand-chose, répondit Monty.

\- On baise par la pensée, répondit Murphy grognon.

Monty devint rouge et secoua la tête.

\- Et toi Jasper ? Tu n'es pas avec Octavia ?

\- Hm non. On vient de rompre.

\- Quoi ?

\- On vient de rompre.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Je lui ai dis que je devais veiller sur toi à cause de Murphy, elle l'a mal pris parce que je ne pourrais plus être avec elle mais toujours avec toi, et elle m'a dit que c'était juste une pauvre excuse pour être avec toi plutôt qu'avec elle. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle avait raison, et j'ai rompu.

Murphy ronchonna :

\- Pauvre débile.

Monty resta silencieux. Jasper s'énerva :

\- Je suis pas débile, je peux pas te laisser faire du mal à Monty !

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux pas me laisser baiser ton copain parce que tu préférerais le baiser à ma place.

Jasper devint plus que rouge et posa son visage contre ses genoux repliés.

\- Tu es obligé de toujours dire le mot « baiser » ?

\- Qu'est ce que t'as contre le mot « baiser » ?

Jasper haussa les épaules et Monty posa gentiment une main sur son dos :

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter Jasper.

\- Et je fais ça comment ?

\- Je ne sors pas avec Murphy, il aime juste t'emmerder.

Jasper releva les yeux, fusilla Murphy des yeux, puis Monty.

\- T'aurais pu me le dire.

\- J'ai essayé mais tu me coupais sans arrêt la parole.

Jasper réfléchit, essaya de se souvenir de la conversation, il se rappelait surtout de sa colère et de ses inquiétudes. Il fixa à nouveau Murphy

\- Sale con. Cracha-t-il.

\- C'est réciproque, lâcha Murphy avec beaucoup de mépris dans la voix.

Jasper se leva et prit la main de Monty pour qu'il fasse de même.

\- Tu ne vas pas dire à Octavia que tu t'es trompé ?

\- Non. Je vais rester avec toi et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas un sale type qui voudrait sortir avec toi.

Monty eut un sourire, un peu bête. Il se laissa entraîner par Jasper et fit un léger signe de la main à Murphy comme un remerciement. Ce dernier se contenta d'un fuck et se repliant sur lui-même il recommença à regarder Bellamy. Tout seul.

xxx

C'est Jasper qui finit par embrasser Monty en premier. C'était l'histoire la plus stupide du monde, mais en s'imaginant que Monty puisse avoir quelqu'un, il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas voir Monty avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il aimait bien Octavia, pour sûr, mais c'était plus une envie adolescente d'avoir une jolie copine.

Monty était heureux.

\- Faudra que j'aille remercier Murphy.

\- Pas besoin, ronchonna Jasper.

Monty s'approcha de son visage :

\- Tu sais je n'ai rien fais de ce qu'il a dit avec lui.

\- C'est pas plus mal. Ce salaud menteur…

Monty posa un doigt sur la bouche de Jasper pour le faire taire, ce dernier fixa ses yeux sur lui. Ne pouvant cacher le fait qu'il avait le cœur qui battait vite. On pouvait tout lire tellement facilement sur le visage de Jasper.

\- Ne t'énerve pas. C'est toi que j'aime.

Jasper rougit. Monty l'embrassa.

Il irait quand même remercier Murphy.

Murphy jurait à voix haute quand Monty s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ton mec est pas dans le coin ?

\- Il est occupé.

Monty regarda Bellamy, ce dernier ne faisait rien de particulier, il n'était même pas avec une fille.

\- Tu devrais lui parler.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ?

\- Que tu adores ses tâches de rousseur par exemple, ce serait un bon début.

Monty cru que Murphy allait s'étrangler de fureur, mais il se contenta de le fusiller des yeux.

\- Merci du conseil, mais tu sais quoi ? Va te faire.

\- C'est prévu, plaisanta Monty.

\- Fais gaffe tu te dévergondes.

Monty ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer Bellamy.

\- Je t'ai pas remercié, pour ce que tu as fais.

\- Tu veux dire te lécher la joue ? C'était vraiment dégueu j'ai cru mourir empoisonné.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Grogna Murphy.

\- Du coup j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Pas la peine de me lécher en retour, je m'en passerai.

Monty rit et secoua la tête. Puis mettant ses mains en porte voix il se mit à crier :

\- Bellamy !

Murphy changea de couleur, le frappa pour qu'il se la ferme, mais trop tard. Bellamy l'avait entendu et se dirigeait vers eux. Il s'arrêta devant eux l'air interrogateur. Monty se leva, montra du doigt Murphy :

\- Il a quelque chose à te dire… A propos de tes tâches de rousseur.

Et avant que Murphy ne puisse essayer de l'assassiner, Monty s'enfuit, les laissant régler ça tous les deux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une mini fic assez facile et mièvre, je sais, mais marrante à écrire donc voilà. Je sais la fin peut paraître un peu frustrante mais bon !


End file.
